As an aid to understanding the following description of the background to the present invention, FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of the integument, including the epidermal and dermal layers thereof, as well as the extracellular matrix, basement membrane, at the interface between those two layers. All of these components of the integument are featured in various methods and articles which have been devised heretofore in an effort to adequately treat patients with severe burn wounds.